I want to be with you
by BlackRitsuM567
Summary: What if One Piece is high school story and the love is between LawXNamiXLuffy. Nami is new student in One Piece Academy she started making friends very quickly. Until she meet the Doctor in the school name Trafalgar Law and a student about the same age who is always hyper name Monkey D.Luffy. Her life change beacuse of them .who would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story Im still new to this but Ill try to make this story short if i can but i dont know oh yeah i have bad grammar btw so do help me out ^.^**

**Well here the short summary of my story: What if One Piece is high school story and the love is between LawXNamiXLuffy. Nami is new student in One Piece Academy she started making friends very quickly. Until she met the Doctor of the school name Trafalgar Law and a student about the same age who is always hyper name Monkey . Her life change beacuse of them who would she choose between them? Read the story to find out.**

**I want to be with you **

**Chapter 1- A new Start**

It's pretty weather to start fresh in a new school. Weather its freshmen or transfer student. A young woman start walking toward a new life. She feel a bit nervous to transfer a new school but she had no other choice because of her mother death. She not sad but she know her mother is with her all the time even if she far away from her. She smile at sky, the wind blow her long orange hair, holding her bag , and started walking to find the women dorm in One Piece Academy.

The rules are simple here. First find a crew that the person would hang out the most the orange hair woman choose StrawHat crew but haven't met the crew yet, 2nd. Boys and girls are seperated, dont interfer other dorms unless is doctor or teacher. 3rd The color of the uniform are simple freshmen wear white, juniors wear blue and senior wear red also girls have to wear skirt and a black vest and the boys have to tug in shirt with polish black shoe and a black suit with black tie. 4. you may allow wearing hats beanie or boys with earning . That the rules of the school but the number one is to respect others.

She stop by and spotted the dorm, "Oh here it is" she smile while looking at dorm. She saw a woman standing at the Gates. She look beautiful with her long black hair with her red uniform on she must be a senior and she seem to be waiting but whom is she waiting?

"Hello you must be the new girl" The woman walk toward to the organge hair woman,"My name is Robin, the head of the women dorm, is my pleasure to meet you Miss Nami-san" She shook Nami hand with smile across her face.

"Oh, you dont have to go fancy with me" Nami sweet drop

"OH but I must seen im senior of this academy, and also in Strawhat crew too" She winked

"So she must be in my crew too, that so cool hope to get along with her" Nami thought.

"You must be tired, here let me help you" Robin was about to take the bag from Nami but a young man with blond hair as well wearing blue uniform took it from Nami.

"Who might this pretty lovely woman you may be?" Sanji greet Nami with manners by holding her hand and kiss it with his gentle lips. Nami jump with embaressment.

"Na-na Nami" she force herself to say her name.

"Nami the most pretty name for a lovely woman, My name is Sanji let me server the most delicious food of mine, they say I'm the best chief in our crew" Sanji eyes begin to grow heart shape which creep Nami out.

"Sanji-san, she will eat your food later now we must bring her packages to her dorm room" Robin tab Sanji shoulder and smile at him

"Hai!" Sanji agree with wild expression love to Robin.

Robin and Sanji help Nami with her bag. Nami look at her Dorm room. Robin said is the only dorm they have left in One Piece Academy. Nami might feel lonely but Nami took out her picture and place on top of her drawer. Is picture of her mom and her sister Nanjiko when they were little. She don't feel lonely as long as her mom is by her even her sister whom she live close to the academy but rather stay home because she need to take care of the garden.

Robin notice the picture she place she wanted to ask but kept it silent, "Nami let us show you around the school you might meet are captain too" Robin open the door for them to leave. Sanji turn around and saw the picture where the drawer is closer to the window, the wind blew the white curtains, "Hm..." he said and follow the two girls in front of him.

...

Robin show Nami around the school and Sanji just follow them until he saw a short boy running toward them.

"Sanji! Robin! hi!" Sanji recognize that voice

"Chopper hello" Robin wave at the boy who still running but finally reach them. A cute boy with bright wide smile at them, his hair is short brown with pink beanie wearing white uniform.

"Aw, he look so cute " Nami thought she wish to hug him but that would creep him out but later she will.

"So she must be Nami that Robin and Luffy were talking about ?" He glance at Nami and smile at her, "My name is Tony Tony Chopper but call me Chopper, im also part of the crew not to long ago"

Nami couldnt help it, she hug Chopper very tightly, "AWW FOR YOUNG BOY YOU LOOK CUTE"

"CHOPPER LET GO OF HER!" Sanji felt madness and jealousy toward Chopper.

"I -I CANT!' Chopper struggling for freedom,"Let go - i have to-meet Doctor Law" Chopper hesitant to breath.

"Go-men, oh you mention Luffy and Law who that?" Nami ask while letting go Chopper

"Well, let me explain Nami-san" Robin raise her hand but continue, "Luffy is our captain who want to become the world greatest fighter to beat the man he look up to name Shanks, Chopper look up to the Dark Doctor Trafalgar Law but his crew have no one to look up to so they choose him, his crew name Hearts crew seen they all want to become surgeon also seen you haven't met all the crew A man name Roronoa Zoro call him Zoro want to become the greatest sword man he look up to his master name Hawk-eye, his your age like Luffy and Sanji also Usopp. Usopp he sniper but tell great story he want to become brave man that would write his story what brave he have done, Franky a senior like me also head of the Man dorm, He a shipwright he like to build things, Then there go Brook a musician he play very good and a senior and last Princess Vivi well she our princess same age as you too."

"So cool I hope to meet all of them" Nami said with cheerful smile.

"You will, also all transfer student must meet the Doctor too for him to check on your shots record Chopper should take you there"

"YOU better take good care of her you shitty bastard" Sanji deep glare at Chopper

"H-Hai" Chopper sweatdrop.

"Wait Sanji is cook and Chopper want to become a great doctor what make you? Robin-chan" Nami ask

"Good question if I answer tell me you dream?" Robin wink at her. Nami nodded." My dream is to learn more about the world I want to become archaeologist my full name is Nico Robin but call me Robin so what yours?"

"Im good with weather and like to draw maps I want to see other world too I want to become the greatest navigator" Nami feel the special bond with Robin.

"Heh... interesting" Robin pat her head, "Go with Chopper now"

As they wave good bye to Robin and Sanji. Chopper begin to take Nami to the Doctor office .

"So why do you look up to Law?" She ask.

"Well ever seen i enter this school i was the only person with dream to become a doctor until i met Law, He has rude personality but with me and his crew he just like normal guy he also 23 so he begin very young to become a surgen doctor, even Luffy look up to him too." Chopper explain.

"So how is your captain?"

"Our captain Monkey D Luffy well he fun guy to hang out with he make sure we are safe and feel respect, he has Brother name Ace but he die not to long go Ace save his brother from these bad people that try to kill Ace. Law help Luffy to fix his wound now he has scar on his chest but he still the same so we trust our captain even when he have bad problems he always make that smile of his"

The two guys sound interested to Nami she hope to meet the man that make Chopper feel proud to become the doctor and now is Luffy with bright heart.

"Bepo!" Chopper ran up to man walking toward an office but stop to say hi to Chopper. He wearing blue uniform his hair is white and spike up but have sign of the heart crew.

"Hey Chopper wanted to see our captain" Bepo tug on him

"Well yeah but he also need to check on Nami shots record.

Bepo glance up to see Nami, He seem tall but very skinny with his long white spike hair with bang conver his green eyes, "Hello, my name is Bepo. Why? Well that name that Captain Law gave me. Law found me when I was little I didnt had name so he name that haha funny right" He laugh

"Eh, a weird name dont you think?" Nami smile crockly

"You dont like it - sorry" He bow with shame

"YOU DOING IT AGAIN !" Chopper exclaim.

"Heheh" Nami begin to giggle but stop when she notice the door slide.

"Oi, Chopper give me hand here, wrap band-aid on Zoro head." the man came out the door way and look at Chopper with his light blue eyes, he have short black hair, his skin seem a bit darker but he have a hat on his doctor suit pocket he glance at Nami which made Nami jump a little.

"Who this?"

"Oh this is Nami our new student" Chopper introduce her to his doctor.

"Oh your shot record" he look away quickly, "Come on Chopper if you want to become doctor at least help your friend" Law finger him to come inside to his office,"You two newcomer"

"Hai-" Nami nodded

"Zoro is here, Nami you get to met the sword master" Chopper took her hand and led her inside the office.

"This is Zoro and Zoro this is Nami" Chopper again introduce her again with green hair boy with scar on his left eye.

"Hmph! yeah hi anyway hurry up chopper!"Zoro exlaim.

"Hai!" Chopper rushly run toward Zoro.

"Bepo hand me the papers" Law said.

"Hai!" Bepo took the papers from Nami and handed to his captain.

"Here you go"

Law sit on his rolling chair by the desk Nami took sit on the bed next to Zoro who being patch up by Chopper,"You did it again Zoro dont over do things" he finish patching him

"Are you done Chopper-chan" Law tease

"Urusai-Law-Sensei!"Law smirk ,"Okay Zoro , calm down or you be in bad shape, Chopper and Bepo take him back to Hawk-eye" Law pointed them out the doctor.

"Bye sensei, bye Nami" Chopper wave

"Later Nami hope to get to know you more" Zoro said

"Later Nami-Ya Later Captain" Bepo wave at them.

Once they left, Law got up from his chair,"So how my shots?" Nami ask nicely. "Its good, but now Nami" Law went closer to Nami . She can feel his breath to her face where their lips are met," Why is Arlong Crew doing here in this academy! he a traitor" Law pin her down gentle with his arm . He on top of her now.

"_Shoot he found out_"_ Nami thought, "What should I do i feel happy to meet new people and now this doctor found out im part of Arlong crew_"

"Well?" Law is waiting for anwser.

"_What should i do" _she close her eyes tightly trying to hold her tear.

"Well i have no other chocie , quit now! " Law in deep glare at Nami.

**To be continue**

**Next time: Nami Pov: Oh man this guy found out my secret how the hell he find out what the hell is he doing to me why should i quit ?! This bastard i havent even got chance to meet the other crew would I work out with Law or should i quit for my captain not to get involve with my life~ Stay tune.**

**well hope you like do review it i want to know what you think and you add some stuff to it too if you want again sorrt for the grammar is late for me so ja-na**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! well here the other chapter. Yes Luffy and Nami are cute together but i haven't thought about it yet i want Law to be with Nami for this story but I dont know yet you just have to continue reading to see anyway But there is this story that I making its for LuffyXNami fan people so yeah hopefully Ill write it in the computer later :) so yeah. **

**Okay now guys This is part where Law find out that Nami is part of the Arlong Crew. Oh by the way i made Chopper Bepo and Brook as human same as Arlong crew. Arlong and his crew are bunch of teenage in a gang that skip school alot and try to trash everyone in the school so they were kick out of the school. so yeah Arlong is dick -.- ! So what would Nami do seen Law find out how did he find out? Would Luffy ever get a chance to meet Nami well lets find out in this chapter. :)**

**Yes is rare of people making story about LawXNamiXLuffy :) i dont own One Piece but im just waiting for next update of the new chapter Law alliance with StrawHat Crew 3 and the best part Joker is coming to see them lol XD sorry to ruin the chapter if you haven't gone that far :)**

**Chapter 2-The secret is out**

"Well, what is Arlong Crew doing in this Academy, You should know that MONSTER betray this Academy" Trafalgar Law is in top of Nami holding her down in the bed while Nami struggle to be free she could feel the glare from his blue eyes. He look at her shoulder and saw the little mark, He took her right arm and took out his small little knife to cut the sleeves up. He was right. She has the mark of Arlong. Nami gasp.

"Hm... if I were you, Quit !" Nami hate hearing that word. She don't want to quit she haven't met the other crew. She hit Law in the stomach with her knee, "Ugh" Law fell down in the floor holding his stomach," why you-" he try to get up but Nami run away, "Chotto !" he call her to wait but she ignore him.

Nami Pov

Damn It

Damn It

Damn It

He found out, now my life is over. Is not my fault that Im part of Arlong Crew . Stupid doctor didn't even ask me why I join his crew. I hate him! He has deadly personality, forcing a girl on the bed asking stupid questions that is hard for me to answer. I wish none of this would happen.

"EH" I suddenly trip on rock that i haven't notice. "Ouch" I look at my knee. Great a bruise.

"Oh you must be Nami!" I glance up and see a boy with straw hat. He must be-

"Im Luffy nice to meet you" He led me his hand for he can pick me up but he notice the bruise that I got."Oh this is bad, let me take you to the doctor he should band-aid your bruise" He lift me up, my heart started to jump feel his arm around me, "Its fine I don't have to go" I try to break free while he carrying me.

"Your my nakama, of course I should don't worry Law is great man, he help me" Luffy smile so warm made me feel little blush on my cheeks. He seem a great captain. But me see Law wont do much for me. I don't want to see him but I hope Luffy wont notice my mark like Law did.

"Tell me something, why were you running, I try to catch up to you" Luffy ask.

"Uh-well , um I saw a bug and it look creepy" I hesitant with smile and lie to him. I cant tell him that Law find out my secret plus he seem to look up to Law too. He maybe going to argue that '_LAW IS GREAT GUY_' well he not the great to me but i don't want to see him.

"You know Luffy I don't want to go to the doctor I feel fine plus you can put me down now "

"Eh, but your-" I interrupted Luffy sentence, "Is fine!" I exclaim.

He glance down at me while carrying me. I hate how guys get to do whatever they want I can still feel my heart aching weird i wonder why."Okay I guess" He slowly put me on ground.

"But you should at least me-" Again I stop him there, " I already met him for my shot record but I do wish to meet the other crew I already met Robin, Sanji, Chopper, and Zoro I haven't met the others"

"Okay then" he smile again wide, he grab my hand, we rush into the building. I smile a little but my knee can feel the pain but I must ignore it for the time.

Normal Pov

Luffy show Nami the room that the crew usually hang out when there nothing to do. Everyone is already in the room. They glance up to see Luffy holding hand with Nami.

"YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji exclaim , raising his voice high with anger in is eyes while is flaming, "Hands off on my woman!"

"Your woman?" Luffy glance at Sanji than his hand holding Nami hand and look back at Sanji with confuse look. "Let go of her hand you Shitty CAPTAIN !" Sanji separated them.

"Hahaha Sanji is funny" Luffy laugh not knowing why Sanji was angry about. Nami turn red when she look at her hand, "He held my hand I shouldn't be girly over this, stupid feeling" she glance up to see everyone. A young women with with blue uniform and blue long hair run toward Nami.

"Hello we finally got another girl in our crew my name is Vivi nice to meet you Nami-Chan " Vivi smile but cheerfully which made Nami shook her hand, "Ah" she agree

"Hello Madam, My name is Brook may I see your panties" Brook with his afro hair closer to Nami to see her panties but Nami punch his face really hard; he went fly toward the wall and crack the wall with his head. "Ohhohoho, i wish to be dead by now" Everyone laugh.

"Oh lady ! What is rocken my name is FFFFRAAAAANKY!" Franky with his buff up body scream really loud while everyone clamps for his sound of annoy to Nami, "Likewise" Nami said with sweat drop.

"Shot one" Usopp with long nose shot Nami with his slingshot but miss purposely, "My name is USOPP THE GREATEST BRAVER WARRIOR IN THIS SCHOOL!" Usopp exclaim while laugh with his pride.

"Oh great, " Nami pull his nose to pitch hard, "Ouch Nami let go that hurt!" Usopp struggle to free from the pitching, once again everyone laugh.

Nami feel joy to be around them but she glance down. She here to stay away from her little small town for she can be safe for now but she don't know how long would she stay seen Law find out.

"Oi, Nami what's wrong ?" Luffy face is closer to Nami face she can feel her lips to his but she punch him his face to be away from hers, "BAKA DON'T DO THAT !" She yell

"Ouch what was that for !" Luffy cover his nose to stop bleeding.

"You were to close and I'm fine, I'm full of over joy I don't know how to express it" Nami smile at Luffy. Luffy look away with blush on his face, "Oh I see" he said.

"That my girl hitting our shitty captain !" Sanji banzai around Nami while she sweat drop once more .

"Uck" She feel pain in her knee again, "Guys I'm glad to meet you I'm go unpack my things " She walk out the room.

"Hai!" everyone wave bye to her. Luffy still looking at her walking away. Zoro started to notice his stare at Nami, he smirk along with Robin side.

"He seem happy to have her" Robin respond

"Yeah" Zoro agree.

...

Nami started to unpack her things to place in the right where it belong once she finish she look at her picture by the window open top of the drawer, "I'm home Bellemere " she smile lightly and look at the moon she than glance down to see the doctor outside of the bottom. He sitting down in one of bench looking at the moon to but he felt someone staring, he tilt his head and look up at woman dorm and notice Nami looking him, Nami notice him staring at her she felt heart skipping . He smirk when he notice her while she jump and close the window and shut the white curtains. "Damn him why is he sitting so calming, I wonder he haven't tell the principal." She thought

"Nami-chan can we come in is Vivi and also Robin-chan with me too" Vivi knock on Nami dorm door.

"Sure" Nami step away from the window. She open her door to let two beautiful women inside her room.

"I knew it Luffy told us to check on your knee" Vivi took out a Band-Aid.

"Im fine really" Nami reject the offer.

"Nami-san why not go to the doctor to see if it wont get worst?"Robin ask.

"Im fine really just put band-aid if you want" Nami shook her head.

" Okay" Robin felt something strange about Nami.

"Okay here it go" Vivi bind down and see how ugly the bruise is but she said she fine with it so Vivi put on the band-aid on her.

"Okay now good night Nami-chan , your class would start tomorrow so get ready" Vivi and Robion wave their good bye and went back to their dorm room.

Nami sigh, "_My knee wont feel better for awhile if only Law didn't knew yeah I would have go to Law to check on my knee." _she crawl into her bed she look at her picture, "_Bellemere...Nanjiko ..."_ she slowly close her eyes a tear slowly drop.

...

"I knew you will be outside doctor" Robin walk toward Law while he still sitting looking at Nami window but not looking at Robin coming to him

"Robin-ya, is nice to see you too" Law glance at Robin,"What do you want " he ask.

"I dont know why Nami dont want to see you but I recomend look at her knee she probably fell and injure her knee " Robin responded

"Ah... I see Im guess she afraid of doctors like me " he smirk looking back at the window.

"So would you please I dont want her to get sick in the very first day in class"

"Robin-ya, you know Ill help out seen your captain agree to be my alliance " Law got up and patted Robin head. Robin use to his patted in fact he dose that to most everyone in the school.

"Thank you" she smile lightly while the moon still shine upon them.

...

Law slowly enter Nami dorm room. He see the bed with woman sleeping peacefully. The full moon shine toward a picture next to the window. He slowly look at the picture is woman with two small little girl he glance at Nami once more with tear on her eyes. He slowly walk toward Nami bed. He smirk. Just by looking at her sleep making Law want to cuddle with her but he a doctor and she a student. There no future for them but he wonder why her that he seem so interested. He wanted to wake up Nami but he want to keep staring at her peaceful face. He slowly went closer to Nami, Their lips close to meet but he move away and shook Nami shoulder to wake up.

"Nami-ya, wake up" He whisper in her ear which made Nami jump with horror, "EHHH!LAW WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING HERE!" She throw a pillow at him.

"Is not like your naked" he grin.

"Perv!" she throw another pillow at him ,"Ouch Naim-ya that hurt you know" he scratch his head.

"I dont care leave !" she shouted but Law place his hand on her mouth to keep it quiet. "SHH" he place his finger toward his mouth to give her sign to be quiet, "Everyone is sleep you know, dont be stubborn to wake them up" He smirk.

Nami calm herself, Law let go and look at the knee that is already have band-aid, "So, Robin-ya was telling the truth , did you hurt your knee miss Nami"

"Urusai just call me Nami not with "ya" or "miss" so weird you know!" she grunt her teeth but pouted with flush across her face. Just but him in her room making her feel so nervous.

"Heh... well let me take look" He got off the bed but bind down to see her knee, Nami body feel so hot just by him touch her knee to unwrap the band-aid.

The bruise seem worst now, "You haven't clean the bacteria you know" He said while still looking the bruise.

"Sorry if it weren't for you, I would have came to see you" she look away from Law who still looking at her knee.

"Hm...here a deal Nami-ya, let me heal you and I won't tell no one, if you have any trouble like this come to me and I would not say word , is easy deal you know" He look at Nami the moon shine on Law blue eye. Nami hold her chest which made Law to notice. He went closer to her, "But I hate easy deal, you have to follow what I say and what I do because Ill make you mine"he smirk vanish away with serious look on his blue eyes.

"Eh?"Nami heart pounding every second every time she look at his blue eyes and the words echoing her head ,"_Ill make you mine"_ , "_IS HE CRAZY!" her face turn red._

_"_Well Nami-Ya? " he continue to go closer to Nami their lips almost touch, rubbing his lips toward her, she feel like she wanted to kiss him but she cant, he a doctor there no future for them. She look away before they kiss, "Okay, its deal just don't tell my captain " she beg.

"Heh... okay now let see about the knee of yours." Law quickly remove his face to her. He wondering what the hell he doing, he couldn't responded his body. He wonder why did he made move like that which make Nami feel crazy inside her heart. He took out a liquid inside white bottle he poor it to cotton ball and slowly cleaning the buries around. Nami feel stinging around her buries. "Ouch" she said with the pain on her knee

"Shh, it just cleaning your knee for it wont get worst." Once he done, he wrap the band-aid around her knee. "There you should be better by tomorrow" He look up and notice Nami still red. He wonder why but he hope to get her because for some odd reason he find her interesting.

He grab both cheeks if her face for her to look at him," Why you" he started kissing her with passion, he slowly lay her on bed still kissing her and Nami dont know what to do he can feel his tongue go inside her mouth he place both hand around her waist to continue kissing her. He couldn't hold back, but than he release the kiss away. "Im sorry" he got up and walk toward the room before he leave, " Just forget what happen, good night miss Nami, your class will start soon " he close the door

He feel blush across his face and slap himself wondering what he have done. He a doctor and she student remember that Law. But he want her so bad his heart wont stop.

"Heh...so your interested in Nami-san too" Robin smirk.

"What are you talking about go back to your dorm room" Law walk away from Robin.

Robin giggle while looking at Law vanish int he night, "This will be interesting"

To be continue.

**Oh man what just happen why did he kiss me what dose he mean ," ****_Why you". _****My heart wont stop pounding. Ugh stupid Law your so confusing but yes he wont tell Luffy about Arlong which im glad but now i dont know what to now. Like i said he a doctor...and im just student...what worst can things happen ?**

**Stay tune**

**Law: i want to kiss her again**

**Nami: Baka!**

**Well i know there was alot LawXNami moment in this chapter but the next chapter would be luffyxnami so ja-mata thanks for reading do to review it :D this is my first story:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Well hello guys Ive been rewriting chapter 3 well that because one It was erase Two the computer shut down without saving so now im in peace. Okay This is chapter 3 i have been image twice already might change up from the two but here it go :) Thanks for the review by the way.**

**I dont own one piece :)**

**Chapter 3-Feeling the Heart.**

The morning sun shine upon the window brightly in Nami room but she doesn't need the sun to wake her up in fact she been up imaging the kiss that Law gave her last night. She keep thinking it was dream but she wouldn't be stay up all night.

"Knock Knock, Nami may I come in" it was Robin voice who's knocking in the door.

"Yes, you may" Nami got off from her bed throw the covers in the ground and walk toward her closet while Robin let her self in with red uniform on. She look good in red but Nami think purple suit with her because of her light blues eyes.

"I have your schedule"She said while holding the schedule.

"Oh, thanks put it on my desk" Robin glance at her desk next to her bed, she walk to the desk and place the schedule on her desk,

"Okay well did you sleep well "

"Uh well yeah, it hard for me to sleep but thanks for asking also thanks for worry about me too even" Nami said while getting ready to put on her uniform.

"Its fine but it was captain order remember?" Robin winked at Nami and Nami begin to blush, "Oh yea" she look at her uniform feeling her face burn up.

"Well, I'm heading out see you at lunch" Robin take her leave.

"OKay," Nami finish changing to her uniform she don't mind changing in front girl they are the same gender. The orange hair girl begin to look at herself in the mirror admiring how cute she look at the uniform she wearing, "Nami, you look so cute as ever" She said. The blue uniform dose suit her the black vest match her sock and skirt. She done hair in ponytail leaving her bangs along and long strap of hair in the side with bow on her ponytail. But look at herself; she touch her lips where Law kiss at."Law..."

...

**classtime**

"Hm...I wonder why she late I'm bored. I hate my grandpa lecture in class its soooo boring" Luffy been complaining ever seen class started at first he complain he was still hungry than just by look at Zoro sleeping class he complain some more how Zoro is boring.

Suddenly a door slid open real hard made every student in class jump by hearing the sound, "BAM!" then a head orange hair pop out the door, "Go-men" Nami scratch her head and sticking our her tongue.

The big tall old man glare at Nami, "Nami! YOUR LATE! INTRODUCE YOURSELF!" He scolded.

"HAI! GARP-SENSEI" she feel her own fear around the teacher but couldn't careless. She walk inside the class. Luffy stare at her while she standing in middle of the class time. Luffy smile big, "SHISSHII, Nami is funny" Zoro peek after hearing Luffy laughing. He started to notice his captain.

"My name is Nami-desu, nice to meet you" She bow. Everyone seem glad to see Nami. Guys started to eye on her with heart shape and the girls are admiring her looks

"Okay take your seat next to your captain" Garp pointed at the empty seat in the back next to Luffy and by the window.

Name walk to her seat and look at her captain who's been smiling ever seen she enter the class, "Take care me captain" she sit down with smile in return to him.

Luffy blush little but couldn't care, he happy that Nami is sitting next to her, "Say,_ I'm glad to have you_" Zoro tease

"Urusai !" Luffy whisper for he wont make sound in class.

Nami look around the class she wonder where the others, "Pst, Luffy where are the other crew members"

"Oh, um Well we are in class-C, Usopp, Sanji,Vivi are in class- B, Brook Robin and Franky are senior, and the younget in our crew is Chopper so he a freshmen " Luffy explain while Zoro went back to sleep.

"LUFFY...ZORO..."Luffy could feel anger in front the class. Its his teacher who walk toward them and hit both Zoro and Luffy with book which leave a huge bump on their head.

"OUCH GRANDPA YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT !" Luffy tear with pain on his head.

"YOU AND YOUR LAZY ASS FRIEND ZORO, DIDN'T LISTEN THROUGH OUT MY LECTURE IN CLASS YOU STUPID GRANDSON!" he yell across the class but worst he yell across the hall where other class can hear.

"Grandpa...grandson...?" Nami stare at Grap and Luffy.

" Yeah this is the man that took care of Luffy and his older brother Ace" Zoro answer to Nami.

"Yeah, Ace and I are not really blood related brother but we are family because both are father know each plus seen Ace mom and dad die in young age grandpa took care of him too but now grandpa has me only and my dad well I never met my dad my grandpa said he like to explore around the world which that my dream but first I have to beat Shanks !" Luffy explain his life story to Nami. But why now.

Garp grew impatient with Luffy explaining to Nami his life so he hit him again with the same book, "Ouch Grandpa!"

"Shut up you can tell your life to her later now is my time so shut up " Garp went back at his teaching while Luffy moping about the pain.

Nami begin to giggle.

...

**Lunch time**

Luffy and Zoro took Nami where they eat. Zoro explain to Nami that they don't bring food, they have Sanji to cook for them and Luffy interrupted Zoro and said His food is really good.

Once they made it. Nami is amaze at the blossom tree, "So pretty" She said than glance at the others where they been fooling around.

"Ah, OH HI NAMI OVER HERE" Usopp yell and wave for them to come.

"NAMI SWAN!" Sanji took Nami hand and made her sit next to Vivi and Robin.

"Hello Nami-Chan" Vivi greet.

"Hello Nami-san" Robin smile.

"Well hello my ladies, here is your Delicious food" Sanji place each girl betobox in their lab.

"Thank you Sanji-kun" Vivi begin to eat her food.

"Sanji ! where my food" Luffy wine for starvation.

"Oh yeah here your shitty food" Sanji throw whole bag of meat to Luffy.

"Yeesh MEAT" Luffy begin to chow down his meat.

Nami sweat drop, "He can eat that much" Nami glance at her food and begin to chew the food that blond heat chief cook," Oshi" She said.

"Glad you like Nami-swan" Sanji eyes turn heart shape.

"Luffy-sama, should I play song for Nami-chan" Brook said while putting down his food and took out his violin.

"Ah" Luffy nod with food stuff on his mouth.

Brook begin to play his violin. Everyone seem to enjoy his song. Nami feel her chest feel warm. She know why. She haven't felt this warm for the longest. She wish to stay here but she afraid of what might happen in the future. What if Arlong found out she in the academy but she cant think about her thoughts she must enjoy while she can. She look at everyone enjoying themselves. Usopp and Franky are building robot, Brook still playing his violin, Sanji sit back to enjoy Brook soothing violin with the other two girls, Zoro went to sleep by the tree. Luffy still chowing down his meat. But the one who's missing is "Hey where is Chopper" Nami ask.

"Oh, he usually sometime with Heart crew just to see Law-sensei" Vivi answer.

"Law.." Nami glance down. Just by hearing his name her skin shiver. She remember the kiss he gave her. It wasn't like peck but kiss with passion. Oh she feel afraid but she does want to kiss that guy again. She shook her head" No what am i thinking he a creep a pervert too" Nami thought. She glance at the person sitting down next to her.

"So what do you think?" Luffy ask.

"Heh" Nami smile at him while the sun shine at her. Luffy look away for she wont see him blushing. Nami look at the sky, looking at the leaf falling in thin air while the wind push the leaf in another direction, feeling her hair bloom which made Luffy heart pounding just by looking at her.

"What I think?" she begin, "I think ...I love it" She smile peacefully which Luffy couldn't stop staring at her. He notice that Nami got a little food on her lips.

"Shiishii, You like Sanji food that much" Luffy pointed at Nami lips.

"Oh" Nami was about to clean her lips with napkin but Luffy stop her hand and lick at the bottom of her lip and left a small peck on her lips. Everyone saw their captain action.

"Luffy..." Usopp begin

"WOW, Never thought you had it in you Straw Hat" Franky Laugh.

The two girl begin to giggle.

Zoro was surprise what he peek

Brook suddenly stop playing his violin, "Luffy-sama"

"YOU SHITTY BASTARD!" Sanji grab his shirt , "What the hell your thinking!"

"I don't know my body move on its own" Luffy begin but feel like he being choke while Sanji still raising his shirt.

Nami touch her lips where Law and Luffy kiss at but at least Luffy was peck on lips. But why? She couldn't move.

"Oi- Nami say something" Usopp said.

Nami heart been pounding ever seen Law kiss her. "Why-" she begin. "WHY DO BOYS GET TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT" NAMI deep glare at Luffy.

Luffy feel frighten by her anger, "OI, Nami" Luffy shaken his teeth. Sanji drop him to the ground.

"YES NAMI-SWAN BEAT OUR SHITTY CAPTAIN !" Sanji started to cheer for her.

Nami walk toward Luffy and gave him peck on cheek.

"EH" Sanji froze.

"EHHHHH" EVERYONE is surprise. They thought Nami was going to beat him up even Robin thought she was going to kill their captain.

"Paypack" She blush.

Luffy face turn red," ...than im forgiven ?" Nami nodded.

Sanji lay dead in the ground and started to cry, "NOOOOOOOO" Zoro seem to enjoy his suffering, "Hey Luffy you should kiss her again to kill the Cook" Zoro tease.

"No, Zoro is not like that!" Luffy exclaim with red all over his face.

"Aw...so cute" Vivi giggle.

"Ah" Robin agree

"Your Lucky Luffy-sama" Brook said.

"Heh, Young love" Franky said while heading back finishing the robot with Usopp, "To thought Nami gave peck on Luffy" Usopp sigh.

"Guys is not like that I don't know how though" Luffy try to explain but they just nodded and said, "Uh-huh"

"Its okay Luffy but if you ever do that again I'll kick your ass" Nami patted his back.

"If I do I'm ask permission from you than " Luffy smile.

"Permission?" Nami said .

"AH" Luffy nodded.

He certainly don't understand what he was doing. "Okay but like I said I'll kick your ass" Nami glare.

"Ha-Hai." Luffy sweat drop.

The school bell ring to head back to class.

"Well guys Later" They wave each other their good byes, Usopp had to drag Sanji to class. While Zoro still laughing his butt off.

But behind the bush is Man wearing white coat and the mark of jolly roger on his yellow shirt with hat that has spotted black dots saw the whole scene right beside him it was a young boy with pink beanie too.

"Eh . never thought they look cute couple right Law-sensei" Chopper look up to see Law calmly face.

"Ah" Law nodded and walk back to his class, "Come on Chopper" he said

"Hai" Chopper run to his sensei. Law dose enjoy Chopper by his side but he also want Nami. He hated to see what Nami have done.

_"Well time for punishment, I do want that girl so bad_" Law smirk while he in his thoughts.

~ to be continue~

**Law pov: This will be interesting I don't care if I'm the doctor of One Piece Academy. I want to get the girl who I'm interested. Sorry Luffy I know we are ally but for now I want to get the girl I want. Sorry to steal her away. **

**Stay tune.**

**AHH! LUFFY KISS HER ON THE PECK! there was more to this chapter but seen all that erase and my computer turn off I rather save it to the next chapter. Well that was LuffyXNami moment and I think Law is jealous lmao XD. Well the next chapter going to about LawXNami how he going to punishment well dont think perv okay because I'm not like that with stories lol maybe who know I might be lying I might change rate T to M lol XD Review please and if their any grammar problems do tell me because i check on chapter one and two and change it so yeah :) On word to chapter 4 !~ritsu**

**Luffy: Im hungry i want to eat **

**Nami: you and your stomach.**

**Law: heh would you rather be with me Nami.**

**Nami: urusai perv. **

**Ritsu: ah i love these character which to have Law though or Hawk-eye XD!**

'


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello ppl again I'm sorry about the grammar again I'll fix it again later anyway thanks for the review I know there alot LuxNa and don't worry I'm one of them too but it depends on my story so if Nami don't choose Luffy plz don't get mad same with Law heck I don't even know who Nami would choose but okay moving on to chapter 4 **

**Law saw what Nami did to Luffy (I know it was cute lol) now what should Law do ? **

**I don't own One Piece so yeah waiting for the new episode though x3**

**warning: might be rated M **

**Chapter-I own you **

****Nami slip in to wash her curve body in the shower. She look up letting the water run through her face down to the body she then look at her toes where the water drain. She touch her lips and blush a little. For some odd reason she feel over joy how Luffy peck on her soft didn't mind but she don't have time for those kind of things plus she have another problem. Trafalgar Law knows about her in Arlong crew he might use her for pervert things which she afraid of.

She sigh. She cross her arm pushing her breast together letting the sprinkler of water running through her shoulder, her curve of the body down to her thigh."Luffy"

...

**Luffy dorm room **

"Was that necessary to kiss Nami-swan Luffy! " Sanji yell across the room point his out burst finger at Luffy who's stuffing his mouth with food again but didn't bother to look at Sanji out bursting flame Self.

"Urusai, I'm trying to sleep " Zoro cover his ear with his pillow

" Shut up, you don't know nothing how my heart is in pain ! No thanks to my shitty captain " Sanji sobbing on his bed.

" Shishi, Sanji is funny" Luffy said while finishing his food.

"Knock knock, I'm coming in" The man with spotted hat let himself in.

" Hey is you Traffy!" Law twitch by hearing the nickname that Luffy always call him. He really can't pronounce his name,"Just call me Law, Straw Hat"

"But Traffy suit you" he laugh.

"Anyway why are you guys are still up its time for bed " Law shut the light off when he was about to leave,Luffy stop him,"Chotto" he grab his shoulder.

"I haven't said my thanks to you for helping Nami, Robin told me" Luffy smile wide at Law. Law stare for moment and just patted him

"That my job"

"If there anything you need or want I'm glad to help" Luffy offer

Law blink at his offer and give smirk to him. He lift his chin," Well there this girl I want and you know her too." Luffy arched his eyebrow," I want Nami" Said the blue eyes staring at Luffy. Law seem nonchalantly about his answer.

Luffy blink twice.

"Not you too!" Sanji continue whimpering hold his pillow tight. Zoro gaze, wondering what the hell Law is planning?

"No" Luffy respond

"Good answer, You know I was joking, I wanted for you not to offer again, I told you before it's my job, you don't have to repay me, Straw Hat" Law patted Luffy head.

"That our captain!" Sanji cheer for Luffy while Zoro smirk.

Luffy focus on Law take his leave out the room he shout," Don't you dare touch Nami if you do I'll kill you and she will be mine" Luffy challenge Law. Law respond by waving his hand for agreement. Luffy smile.

...

**another day-Law office.**

****Nami enter Law office. She needed to talk to him. She look around to see if Law here but there no one there.

"Okay,I'll come back later" she was about to turn her body around for exit but she felt strong arms around her waist,"eh" she jump. She slowly tilt her head up to see who it was but she already know who it is,"Law don't scare me like that" She pouted

Law slide the door to close while still hold Nami curve waist body with one arm,"I miss you" he lean down kiss her cheek made the orange long wavy hair shiver a little.

"Great, why is he doing this to me" she thought, shutting her eyes tight. Law let go. He push a little to Nami against the wall. He calmly gaze into Nami face. She peek at Law, her face turn red to see how handsome he look while gazing her brown eyes

He closely lean down to Nami smelling her scent which making him want to kiss her parts of the body ,"Fear me because this will be your punishment for kissing another man" he said rubbing his lips against Nami neck. Nami hesitant her breathing feel him against her body, Law feel her huge chest against his. Her curve body making him feel tempting to touch but holding back.

"Punishment?" Nami did he find out though?

Though he didn't read Nami mind," I was walking with Chopper and spotted the whole thing where he kiss on the lips and you kissing back but on his cheek"

Nami feel frighten. She hope someone to come to Law office.

"I told you before I'm making you mine, I'll make you fall for me than you will for the Straw Hat" he smirk

He talking about Luffy but Nami doesn't know she have feeling for Luffy. Law is tempting Nami how can she feel that feeling but the feeling of lust takin over her body.

Law slowly touch her breast, Nami couldn't bare to watch, she look away from his blue eyes but feeling the man gesture her breast made her moan a little.

"L-Law stop it please," Nami moan with flush on her face feeling her heart bursting.

"No, I'm toy with you seen you kiss him" Law then kiss her slowly on her soft lips. Nami try to prevent him not to go deeper inside her mouth but he fight it off and slid his tongue in. "Hmm" Nami struggle to break free from his kiss but couldn't. Law then play with her tongue but she move her tongue away from his to let him know she don't want to do this.

He release his tongue away from her mouth to let Nami breath,"Law" she gaze into the man calmly blue eyes.

"I'm not going to far Nami-ya, but this is what you get" Law kiss on her cheek down to her neck, he lick around the skin where he can nipple the mark he want. He press his mouth on her sucking her neck and biting her neck to leave his mark.

"With this mark your mine show it to your captain." He smirk.

Law release her, she look at the door, she slide open and run away from him,"There no way you can run from me or hide I will catch you and I will find you,Nami-ya" he gaze at Nami running far from him with grin in his face.

Preview:**What the hell he left a hickey on my neck. What the hell is he thinking why is Luffy want to go on date with me ugh this is do confuse me I need to hide my hickey for Luffy won't see . I hate his hiding things from him! Next time.**

**Wow Law your perv lol XD well I hope you like I like the part where Luffy stood up to Law and said No to him hey if I was guy and he want my girl ill fight for her. Yeah next chapter Luffy going to ask Nami on a date stay tune **

**and review please （＾∇＾）**

**Sorry if its short too I'm tired. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello thanks for the review maybe I would write about LawxNamixZoro anyway here chapter 5 hope u enjoy x3 no I'm not putting Law bad guy just keep reading .**

**Chapter 5-Date**

Nami look at the mirror in the girl restroom, she gaze at the mark that Law left on her neck. She look around to see if any girl that has makeup. She spotted a woman with long black hair putting lipstick on.

"Excuse me do you have any make up in your bag? " Nami ask shly

"Oh, yes of course" she took out her bag out of her back pack,"here you go", she hand her the make up set.

"Thank you - "

" Hancock Boa, may I know your name "

"oh Nami , thanks Hancock" Nami smile at her. She look back at her mirror to see where the mark is at. Nami is glad is not worst. She patted her neck to cover the mark. It's hardly noticeable when she finish.

"Thanks," she hand back the make up set to Hancock,"anytime" she smile at her and took her leave.

Nami walk out of the restroom and head outside. She don't feel like to go to her class ever seen what Law did to her. Nami sigh as she gaze outside sky blooming her long curly hair. "Luffy go-men" she felt tear falling down.

...

after school

"I wonder what happen to Nami" Luffy walking some of his guy friends back to the dorm while the sun is setting down.

"Oh... Worrying about her also what are you going to do about Trafalgar Law" Zoro walk beside Luffy.

"What do you mean Zoro, What did the Doc do to Luffy?" Usopp ask walking right next to Luffy but the other side away from Zoro.

"Yeah that shitty bastard want Nami too and Luffy said no, then the Doc said he was joking but I doubt he was, he seem serious when he said he wants Nami if only this idioted didn't offer anything to Law then everything would be fine" Sanji twitch just by explaining the situation Luffy in to Usopp. Walking beside Usopp

"Really WoW Luffy you have Competition!" Franky shout walking behind from the 4 youngster.

"Ohohohoh, a love triangle " Brook point out walking next to Franky.

"Guys you have it all wrong and plus Traffy always tease me" Luffy stretch his smile wide ," Shishishi, but I'm not going to allow any one taking Nami away from me even if is an ally"

"Your not that serious right Luffy " Zoro ask patting his shoulder.

"Huh?" Luffy tilt his had with a question mark. Zoro sigh," Nevermind but ask Nami out on date at least"

"Bastard! What kind idea is that " Sanji grap Zoro uniform shirt, straggling him with deep flaming blue eyes.

"For this baka to know Nami more plus to tease you though " Zoro grin

"You!" Usopp interrupted Sanji and Zoro argument by pulling them apart." stop you guys but Zoro is right, hang out with Nami more Luffy"

"OW! That Suuupper great, you get to know what Love is " Franky begin to dance.

"Luffy-sama if you and Nami-chan are going out may I see Nami " Sanji kick Brook in thin air knowing what he was going to say at the end,"Like the hell I would let you!" Brook land on the ground,"Ouch that hurt but I am already dead then again I'm alive hohohobo"

"Guys I don't like her well I don't know really but sure I'm ask her to hang out with me ." Luffy agree to Zoro idea.

"WHAT! " Sanji turn to stone. Hearing his own captain agree to go on date with the most beautiful girl in their crew.

"Shishi Sanji is funny" said Luffy while poking Sanji stone body with stick.

"Speaking of Nami, I see her sitting!Oi Nami!" Franky shout while point at Nami sitting on one of the bench. She didn't glance up in fact she seem to day dream while the sunset slowly setting down. Luffy glance up seeing the girl sitting daydreaming. Luffy approach to Nami.

Nami glance up to see Luffy big smile face. "Luffy we are going without you" yell Zoro. Nami look behind Luffy she wave at her friends and they wave back what she notice Franky is carrying Sanji body .

"I wonder what happen to Sanji " she ask Luffy turn at the boys and wave good bye to them. " Don't worry about him anyway Nami what's up" Luffy sit next to Nami. She hoping Luffy won't notice her neck. She look at Luffy who still smiling.

"Do you always smile alot " she begin to giggle.

"Shishishi, I was born to smile" He response.

Nami look at the sky where the sun is already down seeing the full moon set with bunch bright star until the light turn on next to Nami bench. "Nothing " she answer Luffy question.

"Then where were you today" Luffy curve his eyebrow. Nami is afraid to answer his question she don't know how to answer his question, what? She suppose to say '_I was with Law and he left mark on my neck'_ no she can't say that.

Luffy keep eyeing on her to answer his question already but he been impatient, " Well?" Nami raise her head. Luffy lift her chin up,"Answer me" he demanded. Nami stare into his eyes her heart skip like drum beating. "Sorry Luffy to make you worry I'm just homesick that all " Nami lie.

"Your sick" He has surprise look while letting go Nami chin. She guess that Luffy won't understand what homesick is." No, Luffy I miss my home that all" she correct him.

"Oh,don't you want to visit your family?" Luffy look down hearing the word homesick he don't want Nami going back he want her to stay with him until their graduation year come which is next year for them. Nami notice his disappointed look. She smile lightly,"Luffy don't get me wrong I enjoy being around you and our crew" Luffy look up, just by hear her say that he feel over joy but he bit more confuse,"Than why you homesick if this is also your home" Nami open her eyes to hear what he just said,'this is your home' she never put that way but she feel like to cry because she wishes that this is her home she don't know how long Arlong would find her missing in his crew.

"Yes but I miss everyone back home" Nami couldn't hold back her tear Luffy is freaking out not knowing what to do with Nami crying,"Hey if you miss them let's pay them a visit " he patted her shoulder while he wipe a tear away from her eyes" Nami can't allow him in her trouble life, she can't drag him," Is fine Luffy " she smile at him.

Luffy then remember something ," then come with me on date " Nami face turn red," D-date" she struggle to pronounce the word. "Ah" Luffy nodded.

Nami glance up seeing Law looking at them below from the window. Nami deep glare at Law then turn to Luffy ,"Okay I would love too" she don't mind going on date with Luffy at least she giving him a try.

Luffy felt relief and put a effort smile, "Great tonight at 7pm" Nami glance at her watch is 5:45 ,"okay" she got up and take her leave but before she go,"Meet me in this spot Luffy,don't be late" she winked at Luffy which made him blush a little But he nodded.

...

Luffy already ask the boys where he should take Nami on date, Usopp answer that he should take her to the carnival that is open at 7pm. He also help Luffy where the location at. Is not far from the school is like right around the corner. He waited for Nami at the bench once she made it she look more beautiful without uniform, she wear blue tank top shirt with blue jean short showing her curve, her hair let down on both her shoulder. Luffy control himself but he just wearing his red vest showing his collarbone with lone puff blue jean down to his knee and saddle but the most important his straw of course dressing casual is good to go for carnival is not like they are going any where special.

Luffy took Nami to the carnival she was surprise that their date would be at carnival she thought he was going to take her somewhere childish seen he act like child but no , she was wrong. But look at the carnival she never be to one, made her feel childish. Seeing the glory of so many rides and roller costar, different pretty food stand which make Luffy feel hungry but bright his eye with star,"food!" Is all he say, seeing the bubbles all around people walking by seeing the full moon rising way up in the sky where the bubbles pop, a tent where the circus is at ,it said in their board it would start at 10pm, she wish to go but depends on Luffy.

Luffy glance down seeing Nami with big bright smile her eye sparkle from many pretty bright lights around the carnival. Luffy smile a little he glad to take Nami to the carnival," Do you like it! "

"Like it I love it I never been to one, oh thank you Luffy " Nami hug Luffy pressing her chest against to his, Luffy raise his right hand covering his blush up face while the other hug Nami back,"I'm... Glad well seen this is your first time coming here where you want to go?"Nami glance up with smile she hold Luffy hand and took him to the roller costar area," I want to ride many roller costar here!" She laugh. Luffy admire her brightly smile it make his heart feel ... Warm.

Nami took him to ride where is a dragon going up and down side to side, Nami scream while Luffy try to hold his barf knowing him, he have been eating a lot back at the academy. Once it was finish they look at their picture,Nami laugh real hard making fun of Luffy face expression. Luffy took Nami to another ride, call Car Bumper. Nami bump into many people but mainly toward Luffy, "Lets have race" Luffy said, Nami nodded and begin their raise but sadly Luffy won which his award is a kiss from his date. He turn red but stretch his childish smile. The third ride Nami choose is tea cup ride for little kids, she pick it because again Luffy act like child but Luffy is not to happy about the ride, Nami point at him at laugh at his pouted face. Luffy gaze in Nami brown eyes Name notice him gazing but she turn around quickly to hide her red face. Luffy chuckle at her expression. Him gazing her where all the lights and bubbles around Nami he can't help it to hold her hand tight,grab her cheek with his finger for her to look at him, Nami notice how close they are well of course because the ride their riding is for kids but their lips almost touch until the ride stop. Nami rush to get out and grab Luffy hand to take him at haunted house.

They enter, Nami feel her body shaking just by looking at people dress weird glaring while they are walking by she thought she saw someone moving seen is pitch black with smoke around. She hear a funny scary grim laugh Nami feel frighten but feeling Luffy leading the way holding her hand tight make her feel safe. "HELLO!" A ugly deform creature bam on the wall made Nami jump up holding Luffy arm pressing her breast against his arm but tightly. Just by feel her breast Luffy been trying to control himself, "Nami don't be scard" Luffy took the man mask off,"see its fake" he laugh along with Nami ,"you idioted, you weren't suppose to do that " the man said grabbing back his mask," I see, sorry "Luffy took Nami hand again and ran to find the exit,"I'm here Nami so don't be afraid" he said while still running.

From all ride and food stand they been too tired so they sit down on bench, "Luffy ! Nami" they recognize that voice," Chopper" they both said, but Nami open her eye seeing the man with casual cloth make him look so handsome walking toward them with bright light and bubbles around him,"Law.."

"Hey Traffy" Luffy got up from his sit run toward Law.

"Yo, Straw Hat" Law tackle Luffy by struggle him around his neck and have vain pop,"told you not to call me that " Luffy laugh while being struggle, looking at them playing along Nami still not satisfied of Law being good guy. She thinking Law is planning to ruin there date.

"So why are you guys here" Nami look at chopper to answer but instead of him answering the man next Chopper answer for him," Chopper wanted me out of my office to release my stress from my job so he took me here" he glance at chopper who is nodding.

Nami deep glare at Law but Law is not even looking at Nami she doesn't know weather he telling the truth or not,"Do you expect me to believe you plus I didn't ask you I ask Chopper"

"Oh, how rude can you be Nami-ya" He smirk.

"Yeah Nami, he right though I want Law to enjoy himself" Chopper tug on shirt but Nami can't argue with cute looking boy,"Sorry Chopper" she patted his head.

"Don't think wrong either Nami-ya, I'm not here to ruin your moment with Straw Hat" Law grab Chopper arm. He gaze to see Nami neck but it seem Nami blocking the mark he gave her by her long hair."Let's go Chopper they're in date let us not disturb,Have fun you guys" he patted Luffy and Nami in their head and took his leave with Chopper.

"Shishi why so rude to him Nami" Luffy glance at Nami seeing her anger face on Law appearance.

"I don't like doctors"she not lying but is the only excuse she have.

"Well I notice you want to go to the circus but is already late for us so I promise you I'll take you there" He said.

Nami can't help to smile back but seeing his warm smile she gave him a thank you kiss ,"Thank you Luffy I had a great time" Luffy scratch his head with widly smile across his face "Anytime now come on" They exit the carnival continue walking side by side wish not to let go their hand but wanted their hand together forever.

-The End-:)...

Not!

To be continue

**Hahah it feel like the end but is not the author going to do to preview after the date what would Law do to Nami now can Nami really hide from Law can Luffy and Nami finally be together find out.**

**i don't own one piece but I'm happy that new season come out they are on their way to punk island! :) anyway thanks for readin I love this chapter LuffyxNami forever! Lol sorry Law anyway please review x3 hated or not I'm still going to continue ja mata**


	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa minna, well I have be update quick because I have no life I'm still in break from school but anyway No continue reading I haven't decide who would Nami choose just cuz she went on date with Luffy doesn't mean nothing well I don know ugh read!:)**

**I don't own one piece but can't wait for the new epsiode just 3 more for Law to apper x3!**

**might be OcLaw seen I don't much about his past manga don't say much about his past only the part he was in Joker crew.**

**Chapter 6 - The message is sent**

Well it's been 2 weeks ever seen Nami dated with Luffy but she have been spending her days with him but not alone, it usually someone go between them mainly is Sanji but this time just Nami and her self. Seen its a Sunday she wants to go shopping to get new cloths she thinking about bring her two close friend which are Robin and Vivi but Vivi will bug her with questions just like about Luffy and Nami date. Vivi been itching to know what happen but Nami couldn't form sentence right all she have been doing is blush whole lot while described her date. So she need a break from them not to bug her about Luffy. Plus she haven't sort her feelings yet, she don't know weather she should be with Luffy or not plus What about Arlong it's been long already by now he should let out his crew to find her. "Law..." Nami glance up to see Chopper standing right in front of Trafalgar Law office, crying, trying to ooen his door. Nami then realize she havent seen Law within the 2 weeks.

"Law , don't force your self Law" Chopper cry hit the door with his fist. Nami approach to him just by look at him crying wont do any good for Nami, she hate seeing a cute boy in tears.

"Chopper," she slowly tap his shoulder. Chopper tilt his head up to see who tap his shoulder but he knew it would be Nami."Nami"

...:.::..

Nami took Chopper out for walk around the academy. Chopper keep stareing at his feet walking on side walk."So what happen to Law" she waited for him to speak but he kept silent, "if you don't want my help then I'll leave Law suffering, so come on what's up with Law" she offer her help even though she dislike him at least she can help her little friend out.

Chopper glance up, look at Nami pretty face smile," Well, its been already 2 weeks he haven't been out of his office" he begin but with softly voice trying to hold back his tear,"the only time he gone out was the carnival but I had too or he will be in a lot stress" Nami thought it would be worst then that but seeing him whimpering about Law, he seem to like Law alot.

"Okay, after carnvial what happen ? Did he enjoy himself at the carnival ?" She need to know what's going on with him but if its a trick she going to kill him and forget about their little deal and go up to Luffy to tell her about Arlong herself ( if she have the guts to in the episode she didn't).

"Well... Im not sure weather he having good time he been daze off looking at people holding hands and kissing I sometime wonder if he need girl in her life" Nami sweat drop but not sure if that the problem." But I look closely it wasn't the couples he was looking at" Nami felt relief and guess it right, "it was a bunch thugs " he continue, " bullying most everyone that go on their way" he pause,but continue ," He told me to leave and I follow his order that all I know" He tug on my shirt,"I don't know weather he hurt or not please Nami check on him for me" he stared to cry but I wimp his tear and give nodded that I would help out." Thank you" He gave her warm can't regret hugging a kid but she felt his warm heart, he really care for Law.

Chopper went back to his dorm. Nami promise him to check on Law but she feel little afraid but she shouldn't judge either, if only he wasn't pervert she probably could have fall for him. She stop. Thinking what she thought made her really red but she notice something." Chopper said thugs... What kind thugs!" She finally came back to her sense started running toward his office.

...

"Law, open this door!" Nami knock the door many time but no answer. That odd, usually Trafalgar Law would allow Nami in to tease her at least. Nami have no other choice but to kick the door open. But instead of that she unlock the door with her hair clip."Okay now to enter in" She slowly pop her little head inside, his office feel cold and pitch black. She enter rest of her body in. She begin to search for the switch. Once she found her switch the lights begin to turn on.

She spotted Law head on the desk covering his face for some look at the curtains that are shut. He not even letting the sun to warm his walk to the window and open the curtain to let the sun shine bright in his office. The sunlight reach to Law eyes, he slowly open them , he lift his head up looking at the woman who seem to be an angel to his eyes but he know it's the woman he fell for,"Nami..-ya" he begin to stutter. Nami turn around, Law wanted to reach out for her hot hug for how beautiful she. All he want is Nami to be save but the remember what happen at the carnival.

_Flashback_

_"Ne, these sweets are good" said Chopper while chewing down the cotton candy next to the man he admire. But he seem not to pay attention to the young man. He gaze through the crowd notice the Arlong gang is here,"Chopper can you go without me I,ll be back" Law put his hand on his pocket walking straight to the crowd leaving Chopper behind,"hai" he look down and walk to to exit iIf the carnival._

_" Hahah, I think Arlong already waited for Nami-Chan for a while now I say he should kill the people now seen she breaking the deal" Said the man with really dark skin._

_"I agree seen we are using her hahah can't wait for us to use her body " Said the man next to him._

_After what Law heard he feel anger, he clutch his fist together he seem he not able to control his temper, he rushly approach to thugs and hit one of their face real hard," Take it back" He deep glare at them. " What the hell man!" The guy that got punch by Law holding his cheeks. Law kick the other guy in the stomach. People around them i. Frighten they started to run away from the fight. ," Why you! " the guy with dark skin jump on Law but Law kick his stomach again," Don't you dare lay your dirty finger at my woman !" Law took out his small knife and stap his leg,"Ack!"Law pull out his knife from his leg but someone shot Law through his shoulder ,"ugh who did that " Law tilt his head to see who shot him but a lot people kept running away from shadow tall figure coming to Trafalgar Law through the running crowd. Law open his eye wide know who he is," Arlong" he bind down to the ground holding his grip on his shoulder feeling the pain._

_"Who said she was your Trafalgar Law" Arlong grin._

_Law feel his body trembling he look at his bloody hands not knowing what to do remembering how Joker treat him when he was kid,"You seem so grown the last time I met you, I remember how little you were seen One Piece Academy is also for little kids and not teenagers" Law want to look away but Arlong lift his chin up hold grip on his chin" I'll let you live for you to give message to Nami" Law is waiting for the message as he speak,"tell her she have 3 months left to stay in the Academy if she don't come by then her sister will be in death " He drop Arlong to the ground letting him suffer in pain._

_End flashback_

__Nami wave her hand toward Trafalgar Law face while he was daze off from her eyes,"Law may I ask what happen at the carnival ?" Nami seem concern about the thugs he met.

"Nami-ya"he glance up seeing Nami on her knees staring at his blue sorrow eyes."I " he went closer to Nami face, her body froze when their lips about to touch but instead of kiss he hug her " I'm sorry, I can't protect you" he said. Nami feel his trembling body around her why dose he feel like he have... Fear.

"Trafalgar Law whats going on?" She ask again. Law seem to hesitant to answer her question," I ... Want to protect the girl I love" Nami heart skip Feeling her stomach squeeze tight. "Law? Is okay I forgive you what you did in the past but what are you talking about?" Nami feel afraid for him to answer. He gentle grab both her cheek and kiss her slowly. Nami let him to go deeper in their kiss she wanted him to go much more beyond that but he couldn't. He release the kiss and hug her again,"Forget that your mine you should go who ever you choose but in let you know this..." He pause but continue " I fall for you and I didn't mean to force things for you I just want to have you" he calmly whisper to her ear and lightly kiss her check," Also you have 3 months away to stay in the academy if you don't go back to Arlong your sister will die"he gave the message to Nami. Nami heart stop pounding,"What" her eyes open wide with a fear, anger look" No...way" she let tears flowings down while Law holding her tight, "if there anything I can do I can kidnap your sister or try to protect you" Nami shake her head," No Law is fine, um I'm sorry to put you through all this" she notice band aid wrap on his shoulder inside his shirt, " I was right it was Arlong who did this to you, he shot you didn't he!" she expose his wound for her to see W but with anger fearsome nodded. "Thank you for not exposing me then I'm sorry Law I'm really am"She hold him tightly letting her tears go by.

Nami don't know what to do or how to cheer Law. He must feel worry about Nami but she have one idea." Come with me on date" she ask. Law adjuest his eyebrow looking at her if she was crazy." Is not dream, " Nami kiss Law cheeks.

"Oh, that not fair shouldn't the guy ask the girl" he grip his arm around Nami waist for her to turn red," but sure " he gentle kiss Nami lips once more while Nami enjoying him kissing her. She don't know who to choose though . But she wonder if it would be Law...

-to be contiune -

**Preview: A date with Law why is Nami acting strange around him what would she do about Arlong what about Luffy ? Did she hurt him? Stay tune. **

**I know there hardly fanfiction about LawxNami but I don't know yet x3 so sorry continue reading x3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys well thanks for the review sorry if I don't update everyday I have school now but I promise to update every Saturday and oh made new story too check it out it would update every Sunday. Anyway I don't own one piece but in love with Law 3 **

**chapter 7- A date with the doctor**

**Nami POV**

I couldn't sleep much, after hearing how Arlong would kill my sister if I don't return to his crew but I made wonderful friends and two men who loves me but is hard to choose if your in love with two guys. Wait in love? Am I really in love with Law and Luffy ! This cant be! I can't fall in love with neither of them. But feeling those kiss from both of them made my body feel hot. What worst I couldn't resist Law kissing. Why is this so complicated! Now I'm have my date with Law. Is it right for student to go on date with the doctor?

"knock, Knock, ... Nami-Chan is me Vivi may I come in" Vivi knock on the door waiting for my reply.

"Ah, yeah sure" I quickly got of from my bed and allow Vivi to come in."How you been! And do you have plans today" Vivi hug me with cheerful look on her face.

"Well..." How sholuld I respond to her. I can't lie but they should not know I'm going on date with Law! If they do what would happen between us ? "I do..." I started, " Um I suppose to do some things plus I need to research for some books for my project" is the only excuse I could come up with but Vivi seem to be examining my face to see if I'm not lying but knowing how I lie I could pull it off.

"Okay but today somewhere at 7 pm you should come to the crew meeting spot" Vivi point out. But I might be late. Our date would start at 5 but I don't know how long I'm going to be with Law.

"That if I make it on time Vivi but sure" I nodded with smile across my face. Vivi gaze into my eyes, the deeper her gaze the deeper I feel guilt.

"Okay then" Vivi hug me and took leave.

What should I do. I don't know if this is right but I have to. Just remembering how Law was injure by that monster I feel if its my blame. I drag him to my life now but I wish he didn't find out. Law... I wonder if he man I should find out what to wear then head to class then get ready for my date.

I look at my mirror looking how beautiful I am with the school uniform. I feel a little strange in my chest I mean is not bad feeling but good feeling. A feeling how excited I am to spent my time with Law, though in the past he a jerk but in the end I finally understand. I couldn't help myself not to smile. I just feel... Over joy . I wonder what is love or the mysterious thing about "LOVE" I hope to find the right person.

Luffy ...Law...

...

Nomarl Pov

The night seem to be clear with full of wonderful star that shine so bright for young man to look up, he notice the moon is darker but he feel nervous for some odd reason but he need to forget about Arlong for the mean time . He look at himself if he dress properly, he just wearing normal yellow jacket that has the Jolly Roger sign on his chest plain jeans but spots on the edge of the pants, he put his hood over his head for people won't recognize him. He been leaning on tree waiting for the most beautiful woman he fell for. Though he know he can't be near her but he couldn't resist.

"Hey! I'm so sorry " Law step back from the tree, his eyes seem to wide a little with surprise how the girl he fell for who look really gorgeous with orange blouse but with black jacket with puff hoodie, a black mini skirt that fluff in thin air by her walking toward him, her long curle hair bounce for freedom, she let down her hair. Law pull his hat down to hide his blush.

"it's okay" Law shrugg. Nami look at him for moment to see why he avoiding her eyes," Anyway, where do you want to go?" He ask but still avoiding her contact.

"Well I hear this one town have festival let's go check it out" she point out the direction where she saw the sign that say ," Come to Our Festival in North of Grandline" Law notice and nodded for respond.

...

The festival is not like the carnival that Luffy took her but the festival have type games and good food stand. Nami still amaze how the festival lights is bright that reach to the sky how the light sparkle along with the stars,seeing the girl with different pretty color kimono make Nami left out Law reach down put his chin on her shoulder and whisper to her ear "Is festival you look pretty without kimono " Nami felt flush across her cheek. "Well, lets go" Law reach out to hold hand for him to lead on the date.

They walk around to see something intersting, they stop one of the Food Stand where they sell different kind meat, Once Law order the food they seated by a near bench,Law gaze to the sky wonder how Arlong is using her?Or how Nami join Arlong? Or How Arlong threat her? Why is his thoughts about Arlong rushing through his petty mind. Nami notice he haven't touch his food,"Law?" Law shook his head from the voice of his girl speaking," Sorry Nami-ya, I know your doing this because you feel responsible for Arlong action" he sigh. Nami look down knowing if its true but is not just for her to feel guilt but she want to know more about Law.

"Your wrong" she speak,"But half right I do feel responsible but I also want to get know each other more, I don't know what you did with Arlong but I have feeling you protect me, so promise me to stay by side then" she smile gentle made Law drop his chopstick but nodded to keep his promise.

"oh... Then may I ask question"

Nami glance up,"sure"

"What made Arlong to use you, you don't have to answer though,is your choice" He ask away.

"oh" he notice that Nami drop her gaze and look down," I don't mind telling you, we'll you should notice I've been force to join his crew, he took over my town and kill my own mother afterword, one of his crew mate found one of my map of my home town that I drew, Arlong seem fascinated and took me in at age 10 , still am suffering but my sister said I should go to One Piece Academy to be safe, if anything go wrong she said she going to handle it, but... I'm afraid" she close her fist, a tear drop but before it fall Law kiss the bottom of her eye and felt the same pain. Because of Joker his life was hell but somehow he escape. "I know how you feel but let your crew help you out, you should at least tell them but seen we made deal with me, I won't bother to tell, but your the one going to tell them Nami-ya"Nami look up with surprise look,"Law..." He held her hand,"Well lets go play some games" He took her to find some games in the festival.

The first game, Law spotted a "Water gun shooting" Nami told him she going to beat him but Law smirk knowing he would win, they started,Nami and Law began to shot water through the small red hole, if the ballon pop the person win, sadly Law won, which made Nami gloom. Law told her to choose a prize. Nami zoom to see the pretty stuff animal, she choose a white fluffy spotted bear almost look like Law hat, she blush while hugging the teddy bear. Second game, the soccer ball game , the prize is 1000$ "Soccer game?" Law look at Nami who seem to be grinning,"I'm doing this for the money! For new cloth" she giggle, she let Law to hold her teddy beat while he sweat drop, Nami began look closely at the soccer net she breath in and out and kick the ball real hard where flames appear while its rolling. With everyone surprise look she made a goal but the net is ruin."Now where my prize !" She command, "Ha-hai," the old man hesitant from her winning glare and hand her the check," Yay" she cheerfully walk toward Law and put the check on her pocket. Law double the sweat drop,"Werido" he smirk, Nami heard him and punch his arm," urusai" she pouted. Then on the way Law bought her cotton candy, they continue the walk down more further to the festival, they play different type games to enjoy themself. They stay and watch the firecrackers , admiring the pretty spark from the firecrackes Law look down too see the woman next to him looking the glowing sky,the spark reflect to her light brown eyes admiring the sky,Law lay his head on her shoulder, she jump a little but smile while he smiling back just enjoying the moment he never had. Once it was over Law recommend to go back home Nami agree but she want to sleep with Law tonight. Law scratch his head," Okay but just for tonight then" He agree.

...

Law live not to far from the academy, he sometime sleep with guys dorms but he can't bring girl there so he thought his house would be good idea."Sorry if is a mess" Law turn on the light of the living room but his living room seem simple no mess or dust around."No is fine, I'm go wash up" Law point out the bathroom right next to his room, he quickly hand her some of his cloth for her to wear.

Nami step in the shower, she let the water flow through her skin, she wonder around feeling a bit nervous but she scared if she might do the right thing. "This would be our last Law..." She whisper.

Law sit on his bed wondering why she want to sleep with him tonight he try to avoid his pervert thought but he should resist from her body, by him remember how he touch her body before but stop at the moment by look at his hand. He didnt regret it but he still is bad boy.

Nami got out the bathroom, wearing Law white T-Shirt a bit big on her but could show the curves of her body though the shirt seem a bit see through while towel is around her neck. Nami lay on his bed, Law could smell the strawberry scent he could see Nami body but he look away,"Nami-ya, this is not good idea" he cover his face with his hand."huh?"She look up.

"Never mind"He turn off his lap, Nami snuggle with her white teddy, Law put his arm around Nami waist and gave her peck,"Thank you Nami" He whisper softly with his calm deep voice. Nami smile,"No thank you" she slowly close her eyes and fell asleep while Law is looking at girl who wish this moment would last long.

To be continue

**Preview: Nami pov**

**Im sorry Law, you made our date really enjoyable but this is our good bye but first I have to let Luffy know I quit Straw Hat Crew, I need to be strong and go back to my town and protect the people,Go-men.**

**Sorry for the late though I was with family didnt had the time anyway I saw the new epsiode of one piece I can't wait for trafalgar law to apper ! Any way review plz x3 also is rated T not M so I try not to reach M so thanks x3 I dont know why when ever i use my ipod to write story i know i correct myself but in my ****computer show alot error but i could have sworn i spell them correct and my sentence :/ hmph weird!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating because alot had happen and school, Im going to be busy most likly but I'm still continue my story so don't worry I haven't forget both my story I'm still going to update this story not every Saturday but usually Saturday, weekend is my break lol XD so thanks for the review x3**

**Chapter 8- She My Nakama**

The sun rise, letting the light expand slowly to warm the area while the night sky is vanishing little by little along with cold breeze.

Nami, who is standing right in front of Trafalgar Law house, outside. Gazing at his window hopeing he won't wake up. "Go-men" she muttered. She look down at her feet remembering the thoughts of Arlong, on how she suffer when she was young."Bellemere" A tear fell but she shook it off and begin her walk through the early morning.

"Tick, tock, tick, Toke" The clock sound travel to Law room, Who seem to be awake just looking at the ceiling, wondering why he couldn't stop her. "You didn't even say good bye" he felt the spot where Nami slept is empty." Why do I feel lonely" he sigh with pillow covering his face.

...

"Hm... Zoro I feel like we are missing someone " Luffy place his chin on his desk pointing his eyes toward the empty seat where the light warming the seat next to Luffy smirk," Heh...it's just been a day and you already miss her?"

"Urusai!" Luffy growl at Zoro with embarrassed expression.

"I was joking"

"Uh huh" Luffy pouted

"Luffy, your the captain of your crew right" Said the old man walking by toward Luffy.

"Oh!, good morning Grandpa" Luffy greet his grandpa with his childish smile grew on his face.

"Well I shouldn't ask, anyway we need to speak in private" Grap deep glare at Luffy giving him a negative feeling between each other. Luffy feel lire something is wrong.

"Okay" Zoro move his eye angle, looking at Luffy nodding his head and rise from his seat away from Zoro who is still sitting. "I wonder why he won't tell him here in in the crew too" Zoro complain but with his words soft for no other classmate won't here.

...

"So what's up Grandpa?" Luffy fold his arm, looking at his grandpa with steady stare just waiting for his reply.

"Luffy" he begin slowly with his words try not look into his eyes but wonder how he suppose to give him the news, "Nami have transfer to another school"

Luffy couldn't believe what he's hearing. He tighten his grip, he clutch his teeth together, he grab the his grandpa shirt,"What the hell you're talking about! She our nakama!"Luffy release his grandpa, he step few inches away from and begin to run.

Law glance at his door knob. He couldn't force himself inside his office. He travel his eyes away from the door knop and spotted his two feet on the ground. He lay his head on the door. He felt his heart crush like a knife stab his chest,"Damn it" he curse himself. He tighten the door knob. He constantly cursing feeling the blame of guilt."If only...I stop her "

"NAMI!" A sudden loud noise open Law eyes. He look up. He gaze through the wide space hall, he see a small little shadow coming toward but, he focuse his blue eye towards the shadow figure, he tfugu notice a yellow straw hat,"Luffy?" He wonder why he yelling in empty hall? He could have disturb the class from their learning but he being idioted he still continueing yelling out Nami name but what surprise to Law he heard," Where are you?" He then realizhe that Luffy is looking for Nami. "Garp-ya finally told Luffy"

Luffy started to open his eyes noticing the doctor standing before him,"Luffy-ya, what with all this nonsense" Law try to hide his true emotion but to act like if nothing happen.

"Traffy...?" Luffy arch his eyebrow, he felt Law tap his shoulder to stop running,"Go back to class Luffy-ya and quit this stupid nonsense" Law glare Luffy deep with full of darkness. He have to stop Luffy, he can't allow him to look for Nami alone.

"Get out of my way ! I must find her! she-she MY NAKAMA NOT YOURS!" Luffy release his feeling with rage, shouting to make Law open his eyes. Law gasp, " Nakama?"

Luffy fought Law glare and gave him the same but with determination fearsome eyes. Of course Luffy would care about his nakama just like how he care for his brother Ace. He couldn't stop him then what make him think he could stop him now?

"Luffy..." He mutter his name,"I know where Nami is" he finally said, Luffy relax him self but he just stand there looking at Law.

"You do?"

Law hestaint for bit, he breath deep down and let his air out,"She back at her hometown with Arlong"

To be continue

**Sorry if is short I lost the idea for this chapter so yeah please review x3 ! also new episode of One Piece in just waiting for Law to appear xD! Sorry for grammar though ill fix it later**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been writing the story first I lost the idea then school and problems so I'm stress out especially DA. Yeah I have DA account if you want to see my drawings is .com if you can draw I want to meet you too anyway here is chapter 9 x3 ! **

**Chapter 9- To save her! Luffy confession.**

Standing seeing the abandon town where the clouds swishes to the east with the wind helps. A young woman gazing with her chocolate eyes just seeing the sight of her town made her spine shiver feeling nervous just by feeling the lonely town where no sought of noise or talk, no bird chirping but with black crows looking down upon her worry calm face , no daylight sun, and no "Welcome back". She remember how the town use to be with joys full of smiles greeting each other, with sun making the birds singing and animals around the dancing people, always admiring two baby girls with cheerful smile with their mom cared for them,"Bellemere" she slowly whisper the mother name,"Tadaimasu,I'm home" holding back the tears.

...

"Arlong?" Luffy didn't show how shock he is but he quiet don't remember how he look like but still he feel that Nami will be in trouble.

"I bet you didn't hear the rumors about Arlong or how he look like" Law sigh "before Ace and I enter to One Piece Academy, a crew wants to feel above than the rest of the crews, they started making their plans and betray One Piece Academy by killing the weaks and to keep the strongs, Garp, your grandfather and Shanks helped to take them down and banish them from our town before they take over our town, a new rule apply to One Piece Academy,' Those who have Arlong Mark aren't not accept here', I sometime wonder how Nami got inside to this school but I was the first who found out" Law explain to Luffy.

Luffy didnt listen to what Law was saying but just hearing the negative words, Arlong sound like criminal. All what Luffy wants is to get Nami back!

"I don't care about Arlong! I'm going to take Nami back!" Luffy deep glare, showing his pride to get his nakama back," If you knew Law! Why you didn't stop her!" Luffy gripped Law shirt tight with anger expression preparing to fight Law if he won't let him pass by to save Nami.

The question flow through Law ears, he wonder why he didnt stop her, he wanted to protect her but he not good enough. He look at Luffy maddness eyes,"Luffy let me ask you something" he pause for a moment,Luffy loosen his grip,"how much do you care about Nami-ya?"

Luffy let go of Law thinking about his question. He took a minute, he slowly open his lips, and a big grin appear his face with slight blush," She my nakama of course I would care for her but there more then that and I realize ...I like her" he scratch his head still smiling at Law question.

Law seem a little surprise but he don't show it, " Then you can't go alone just like the accident with Ace death, don't forget about the rest of the nakama, I bet they want to help out too" Law took his eyes off of Luffy noted him took look at the window while standing in the middle if the school hall. Luffy notice his eyes pointed at, he begin to laugh to see his nakama waiting for their captain,"Ah, well I have to go, thanks Law"Law let Luffy pass by to run to his crew.

"Luffy, your brother told me to protect you, I guess that why I didn't want you to go but as longest you have your crew beside you I won't worry " Law let out sigh and went back to his thoughts remembering Luffy answered to his question,"Nami-ya" he started and looking at the window where Luffy already departed with his crew"Your one lucky girl, I wished to stopped you because I do too like...no love you Nami-ya but there is a man better than me and hope he can bring that smile that I would love to see" Law took out his keys and open his office.

He kick his chair away from the desk, he push his papers and documents off the desk, and he slam his hands and left a crack on his desk,"Hope your safe Nami" he took away the honorific.

...

The woman slowly enter Arlong Park, she tighten her wooden stick with deep flarely eyes.

"Arlong! Nami is back" said the joyful crew mate.

"Nami!"

"Nami-chan is back"

"Hey Nami"

As she enter alot of Arlong crew greet her welcome knowing she would come back if she didnt her sister would be in trouble.

"Nami?" said the man where he sitting near the shade,"How did go "

Nami hesitant to answer but she calm her self down ," A piece of cake I stole school money I left it in the front shore it's to heavy for me to carry"

The shadow man grin his teeth,"Nami! Is back to us ! Let us celebrate !" Arlong stood up to celebrate her welcoming. Everyone cheer holding a cup beer in thin air, hooray ing wild!

Nami walk off, "I'm tired... I'm going to sleep " she said to Arlong.

"Okay, rest good for tomorrow we heading back to the town for them to pay their dues, ChahahahChahaha" Atlobg replied with fearsome laugh making Nami tighten her fist but ignoring him as she walk pass by him to her to room.

...

Its been while seen she last saw her second room in Arlong Park. The room is full of maps around her but she hate seeing the sight if blood tear maps, making her to remembe her childhood. Her room is the last thing she wanted to see. Just by gazing the blank wall where they're only one window, shining the old wooden desk where bloody pen lying on the bottom of the desk. She walk near her desk she grap the chair and slowly sit down, she lay her head on top of the desk and close her eyes to dream her peaceful world."Luffy...my nakamas ...Law..."

All she want is this nightmare to go away," Najiko ...Bellereme... I don't know what to do" she cried sorrowfully until she fall asleep.

-To be continue-

**is Law giving up Nami for Luffy, Would Luffy and his crew can make it on time to save Nami before Arlobg would betray her stay tone x3 (sucky preview)**

**Wah! Nami I wish to feel your pain but then again I don't want to (つД`)/ ! Nami past life is to sad for me but anyway sorry for little chain the characters but hey is Fanfictions sorry for the grammar too and sorry for the lateness I can't promise when I should update well anyway PLEASE REVIEW! *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･***


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello Well I was happy because Trafalgar Law appear in the new episode of One Piece and is 584 anyway I need to finish this story that way I can finish the other x3 here go Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10-The Plan is a Lie? Nami Determination **

Luffy and his crew run quickly as possible to get to East Blue. Luffy stay running behind his crew because knowing him, he would take off and get himself lost.

"So what are we doing?" Ask Zoro running beside Sanji and Robin.

"Didnt you hear shit-head! We are going to saving Nami-swan! if you don't want to come along then go back you annoying runt" Zoro twitch after hearing the nickname that Sanji call him," WHat did you say" Zoro bump into Sanji forehead, eye-balling in deep flare eyes,"You heard me! " While Sanji twist his glare to glare back to Zoro eyes.

"Enough you guys we don't have time to talk" Said Usopp while running next to Brook and Franky.

"ShiShIShi why they sound like an old couple" Luffy begin to laugh with enjoyment of seeing his two close friends fighting over nonsense topic.

"Urusai!" Sanji and Zoro sain in unison.

"Wait!" Everyone stopper after hearing Chopper little cute scream, seeing him with panic face of his .

"What is it Chopper-San any news about Nami-San?" Said Brook. Chopper made it to his crew,"Hai" Chopper trying to get his breath together and relax a little to give them the news," It's terrible Nami! She got all the money from the academy and trash most half around the school and killed most 15 students!" Chopper relax himself to give them the news but he feel dizzy because the panic is taking over.

"What!?" Everyone drop their mouth beside Robin she arc her eyebrow, curious on what Nami is planing? Is it nesscary to do all that?

Luffy calm himself down, "Okay guys I need Usopp,Sanji,and Zoro to be with me the rest of y'all can handle Nami as innocent!" for the first time Luffy order his crew to follow his own first plan, is usually Nami but seen she not here might as well for Luffy to take over.

The crew went their separate way.

...

A blink from the sleepless woman on the desk trying to get rid of the dust on her eyes,"Just few more and I will buy my town to save them " She glance at the pencil laying next to blank begin to sigh and got off from her desk until she heard foot steps coming directly to her room.

"So Arlong going back to the Academy?"

"Ah, I heard is for revenge and also to give thanks to some Doctor to tell Nami the news in order for Nami to come back to us , though what we told him is a lie."

Nami lean down her ears close to the door to hear the gangs conversation."Doctor?lie? What are they talking about? What is Arlong planning?"

"To think we already kidnap Nami Sister"

Nami open her eyes wide feeling her heart had stop and had broken a crack wound her thoughts ,"What the Hell" she trying to control her anger by clutching her fingers tighter.

"Hahah everything go as plan to fool a doctor of our agreement just to protect the school I bet he doesn't care about Nami"

Nami felt a tear across her face,"Law...you" she wanted to curse his name but she don't know weather if is true or not. Does he really care about her? But their moments wasn't a lie, remembering how he treat her. The memories rushing to Nami head thinking to believe him but he did wanted her to drop out for the sake of the school. What can should she do? Her sister has been kidnap then Law messing with her and the most is Arlong going to destroy One Piece academy.

Who can help? How can she escape now? After hearing no foot steps Nami slowly open the door and take a little peek to see if no one is down the hall but she close the door. She feel her fingers trembling, a sweat drop down the side of her cheek feeling that nervous is taking can she depend on ? But there one person who can she think of.

"Luffy...I wonder what your doing" She grab her wooden long sting and rushly open the door to take off.

"Go-men I must do this alone" Nami jump out the gate noticing the area seem clear. So the rest of gang are going toward One Piece academy . Though she only stole the money from there. She wonder if she get there before Afrlobg would they believe ? Because she did steal money for would do whatever it take to believe her and she need to save her sister.

"Najiko wait for me"

to be continue

**There goes chapter 10 Thanks for the review I'll try to finish this but aw she depending on Luffy but she change her mind to work alone She was stubborn XD anyway please Review :3 it would mean alot and thanks again :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys :3 Well don't feel like to say nothing I'm sick so yeahe anyway here is Chapter 11 :3 I don't own One Piece :3 **

**Chapter 11**

Law been doing his job but he remember what Luffy said to him. He wonder if Luffy is alright? Did he already save Nami? Wonder if Nami is not hurt by Arlong? He should have stop her what if it's trick? He stood up away, he push his chair away.

"Wow, never thought the doctor would be angry in deep thoughts , care to tell me why ?" Law turn around and spotted Eustass Kid standing beside his office door.

"Eustass-ya ? What are you doing here didnt I told you to stay away from my office unless your hurt" Law sigh

"Don't give me harsh talk Trafalgar Law. I was just passing by but notice you were in thoughts, anyway half the school is destroy and the money funds been stolen, I'm just here to give my love the news" Kid smirk.

"Love?" Law gave him the look saying " I ain't gay" Law shuffle his paper together and clip them together ," So who cause that? "

"I don't recall but it's a woman with orange long hair" Kid look up to remember her name but Law already knew who it was.

"Sorry, Eustass-ya, but I need go" Law push a little on Kid shoulder to move away. "Oi!Chotto Law" Kid wanted to stop Law but he just smile ," I wonder if you found the one" he laugh in the inside and walk inside to Law office," Oh now I remember her name is Nami but there was another person who destroy the school, hmmm oh well"

Law walk around in the town to find Arlong Park but don't know where it is,"Law?" He notice that voice behind him,"Nami!" He felt excited to see her. He wanted to embrace her feeling her warmth but that lose his cool.(yeah I want Law to be cool)

"What are you doing here ?" Law wanted to ask the same thing to her but he answer her "I was looking for yo. But is not just me even Luffy!" Nami look up to see if Law is telling the truth but he was right.

"Luffy..."Nami smile a little to hear his name but Law couldn't stand the jealousy but he took it well.

"What about you?"

Nami was still in thoughts thinking about Luffy. Law bare with her thinking about Luffy."Nami?What about you"

Nami look up,"Huh?"

Huh!? Law thought,"Did she said Huh to me!? Did she forget what I have done to her to look at me"

He lost his cool and grab Nami tight and pull her close to his chest. Nami was surprise how Law move her quickly she could feel her own heart beat against his look up to meet his eyes contact with her light brown eyes giving a small soft blush on her cheeks,"Trafa-" Law put his finger quickly to her lips saying "Shh" Nami wonder why?

"Say my name Nami" He drop "ya" and finally said her Nami. "Say it Nami" Law lower his head toward her soft light peach skin."Nami..." He kiss her neck softly making Nami nervous to say his name.

She gave up after the third kiss "La-Law" Law quickly reach to her lips and passion kiss her roughly, pushing his tongue to play with hers. Nami felt her body shaking feeling the embrace of the body giving the heat to make Nami kiss him more .

"Nami..." Nami heard chopper behind them,"What are you-" before he finish she roughly push Law away

"Chopper your here too and is not what you think! Law just losing his mind. I kinda remind him of his lover" Nami lie to chooper seen he naive. Though Law felt his heart was stab but a lie.

to be continue

**sorry guys it took to long to update but no I haven't forgot you guys anyway I'm going to graduate soon and was sick too so that why I haven't been writing and also drawing. **

**Next time: What would Chopper believe ? How can he tell Luffy that Law betray him? What would Nami do? When will Luffy reach to Arlong? Did Arlong reach to the Academy? Stay tune !**

Plz review :3


End file.
